My Savior
by AngelsAmongUs
Summary: Shane, my savior. He came into my life when I was about to lose my life. Now, I'm not sure if I can survive this crazy rockstar life.
1. Chapter 1

"Your shift. Is over."

Lifting my head I saw his dark eyes. I nodded my head and slowly took the apron off my body. I worked in the food court at the local mall.

"Hello. Move faster!"

I flinched at his loud voice, I hated when he yelled. It meant he was angry, which more often meant that I was going to get beat again.

"I'm coming." I whispered, so quiet he probably didn't hear.

Clocking out and grabbing my purse I began to get out from behind the counter.

"Let's go out the back way."

I bit my lip and nodded my head silently, whenever we left the back way he found some reason to hit me. No one was allowed out the back way except employees, he knew that as well as I did. He jumped over the counter and pushed his way past me leaving through the back door.

If I had known he was like this when he asked me to homecoming I would have never said yes, but now I'm in too deep and I'm scared to break up with him. What if that pushes him over the edge and he kills me?

He whipped around and grabbed my wrist "Hurry up you little unappreciative..." He didn't finish his sentence but I knew he wanted to call me the 'b-word' it was his favorite term to refer to me. Sadly, it's what I had become his little 'biatch.'

I started walking faster and he pushed me against the wall.

"Why do I even waste my time with you!? Your sex is totally cold and has no meaning, I have to force you, literally. I don't like raping you every night. You don't smile and your about as attractive as a pile of sh-t. Remind me, why am I with you?!"

I shook my head and looked at the floor. He slapped my face and said "I asked you. A question!" I held back the tears, whenever I cried he would hit me again telling me I had to man up. I looked up at him and whispered "Because I'm too scared, you know you can control me."

That evil grin spread across his face "I like being in charge, I like being dominant." I nodded my head and he glared. Pushing me to the floor I heard the crunch of my arm, I was waiting for the kick in my stomach when I heard the yell "HEY!"

I turned my head to look and before I knew it a large colored man was tackling this evil man who was known as my boyfriend. There was lots of yelling and I didn't comprehend 90% of it. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

His soft deep voice was above me "It's okay. I'm gonna get down here and touch your arm. Just, stay calm okay?" I nodded my head slightly letting him know I understood. I heard him get down on his knees and he whispered once again "My name is Shane. Are you okay?" I shook my head no and he looked at my body. I heard him take a deep breath and he said "Is there anything I can do? There's an ambulance on their way here, and my bodyguard Big Rob has the butthole tackled pretty well until the police get here." I shuddered slightly at the mention of the police. He noticed.

"What's wrong?" I bit my lip and whispered "No cops. No cops. He will kill me if he gets arrested. He will hunt me down and kill me." I began crying harder and he bent down and whispered in my ear "I won't let him get near you."

I heard more footsteps coming as Shane ran his fingers down my cheek. Then another voice spoke and said "Here's her bag Shane. We're dealing with a fan here."

Shane got up and came back within a few minutes. He got down on his knees and said "Nate has your bag. Is there anything you need?" I nodded my head no and grabbed the bag from his hands. Looking up into his gorgeous eyes I whispered "My name is Leah." He smiled and whispered "As I said, and you apparently know. I'm Shane."

I nodded my head and whispered "Don't leave." He put his hand on my cheek and whispered "I'm not going anywhere."

I heard the sirens in the distance as I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, also known as a coma.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

First off: Mr. Evil (the boyfriend haha) Really doesn't have a name at this moment. I couldn't think of one and any that I did think weren't exactly evil sounding. If any of you have any ideas feel free to message them to me or review and put the name in there.

Second off: He is not her employer, hes just crazily obessed with her. He knows when her work ends, he knows when she goes home and leaves etc. What was going on before was that she was wasting as many minutes as she could cleaning the counter and he came over and told her that her shift was indeed over, he had been watching her throughout the whole day.

Thank you for anyone who reads and if you ever have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism, please. Feel free to review and leave it there.

----

"Shane, you can't stay here!"

Nate was getting really sick of Shane's obsession with this girl. All he knew was her name. He also knew who her parents were since he made sure he was gone when they came to visit, and that he was back in her room the second they left.

"Nate. I told her I wasn't going to leave."

It was the same excuse every time. He told her before she drifted off that he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't leave, that's not what it's about. For some odd reason Shane had made a connection with this girl. It was the first time he had ever shown interest in anyone since Mitchie had left him.

It was terrible. Absolutely horrible how she did it. Shane had fallen head over heels for her, they had been together for almost three years. He had just got back from picking up the engagement ring when she pulled him aside. She told him there was someone else, there had ALWAYS been someone else. It tore poor Shane apart, one day he was mad, the next he was a crying mess, and the other days he was back to the old stuck up popstar Shane.

You never knew how he could be, but these days you could always bank he'd be anxiously waiting at Leah's side or waiting down the corner shaking, waiting for her parents to leave.

Just at that moment we heard whispers. Shane lifted his head and listened hard, together Nate and Shane moved towards the room. The whispers got louder.

"Leah I'm so glad your awake!" A woman's voice said  
"Oh baby girl. Your okay, it's okay mommy and daddy are here." A deep voice rumbled  
"Where's Shane?" A quiet voice asked.

It was the same dialogue for about ten minutes. Shane's hands were balled into fists at his sides and it was painfully obvious that it was taking all he had to not run in there and hold the poor confused girl in his arms.

"I think, she wants you Shane." Nate whispered in his ear.

Shane didn't respond. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Shane is a star honey, he's famous. You don't know Shane and he doesn't know you. He's not going to be here." Her mother was desperately trying to explain it to her.

Looking down at her body Shane was scared by how fragile she looked. She had tubes and IVs hooked up to her body and she was crying shaking her head. Hiding within the doorway Shane listened in.

"I'll go get a doctor, where's it hurt baby girl." The mans voice said.

Sniffling Leah responded "Nothing hurts! Where's Shane!? He told me he wouldn't leave...." He heard her sob.

Her mother had just opened her mouth and began "Leah.. Shane isn't..."

Walking into view of everyone Shane cleared his throat as quiet as he could then said "Hello, I'm Shane Gray."


	3. Chapter 3

"SHANE!"

Leah was smiling, it made him freeze. He didn't know why, the only thing he knew about this girl was that she had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and her name was Leah, but that smile drove him crazy. He couldn't be away from her, right now, right here with her just a few feet away was where needed to be.  
Turning red and stumbling on his words he whispered

"H....How. Are you feeling?"

Shaking her head Leah responded "Your here."

He smiled and walked to the side of her bed and said "Well, Of course I'm here, I told you that I'd stay didn't I?"

She bit her lip and looked into his eyes. He looked away and tried to regain a regular breathing pattern when he heard a man's voice.

"Who are you, and what do you have to do with my daughter?"

Shane stepped back from the bed and walked over to the source of the voice, a middle aged man with short brown hair and blue eyes, he was easily five inches taller than Shane, but oddly he didn't feel intimidated at all. It seemed as if on the inside this guy was just a big teddy bear.

"My name is Shane Gray. Me and my brothers, Nate and Jason were trying to sneak out the back way of the mall a while ago when we saw some guy push a girl to the ground, he was about to kick her when our bodyguard attacked her, while we waited for the cops and ambulance arrive I was with her and she asked me to not leave her, so I didn't. I'm sorry if I'm intruding I just had to make sure she was okay."

Leah's quiet voice piped up from the bed

"He helped me daddy, be nice to him."

"But he's a boy." Her dad responded

Leah laughed then it abruptly stopped and she said "Doctor."

Everyone turned around and a doctor was running tests on Leah, she was white as the sheet was laid upon and was stiff as a board. Her mother saw what was happening and snapped out of her trance and said

"Leah. It's just your doctor, he won't hurt you."

She shook her head and closed her eyes to take the pain without crying. The doctor turned to her family and Shane and said "We need to run some tests, she was out for quite a while, if you could excuse us please."

They left silently and Shane bumped into Nate. He smiled at Shane and said

"So how's the girl?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders and said "They're running tests on her now, it looks like she'll be okay, she knew where she was, who she was, and what happened. So there must not be any brain damage or anything."

Nate wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders and led him to a bench when Leah's dad spoke up.

"I'm a guy too. I'm not stupid. Your famous, you have thousands of girls after you, you didn't stay because she asked you to, you could have any girl, what do you see in my daughter?"

Shane's muscles tightened "With all do respect sir, I don't know your daughter, and I doubt I ever will. She asked me not to leave, I promised her I wouldn't. I am a man of my word."

His dad shook his head and said "If that's what you think popstar, but good luck leaving this hospital. Your in love with her, I've seen it happen to countless guys, yet she is oblivious. One look into her eyes or that shining smile and they're hooked. Of course she would only fall for the one abusive guy out of them all." Winking her dad turned back around and Shane turned to Nate.

"I don't like her Nate."

Nate nodded his head and Shane whispered

"I really don't."

Smiling Nate said "I don't believe you."

Shane looked at the floor and said "I don't believe myself, but I can't do this. Not again."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Wow, it's been a while since I've updated anything. I apologize, high school. It's such a drag sometimes. Anyways, I hope that I can update more often. Thanks for bearing with me. Enjoy the chapter

-------------------------------

Immediately Shane's mind turned back to the day he met Mitchie. The way her hair fell across her face when she blushed, and her smile. It drove him insane from the moment he met her, but of course he couldn't tell her that. He was Shane Grey of Connect Three. He didn't date your average girl, he dated super models. He was well known for that, and he wasn't going to crush his reputation for some average girl at Camp Rock, seriously.

At least. That was his plan.

All too soon Shane realized he was practically stalking Mitchie, he knew what she did every single day and the approximate time she did it. He felt guilty, it wasn't right to just blatantly stalk someone. So he decided to ask her out, the worst she could do was say no, but then again. That could be the best thing too. He was confused and he didn't know what he wanted.

When she said yes Shane was in Heaven. He fell faster than ever thought possible and soon Mitchie was the reason for his every breath. He really thought he had found the person he would spend the rest of his life with, then it crashed and burned so fast. He had been used, his heart was scarred.

Here he sat in a hospital hallway, already losing himself to a girl he fell in love with after one glance. It was Mitchie all over again, he was powerless to stop it. He began counting the spots on the tiles as he waited for the okay to go see this marvelous girl again. The doctor left but her parents walked in. He didn't want to intrude on the family moment and waited patiently.

A quiet woman's voice said his name

"Shane?"

His head snapped up and he saw Leah's mother smiling warmly at the young lovestruck boy. He sat up and straightened his shirt. Looking in the mirror he fixed his hair and cussed himself out quietly

"What the hell are you doing Shane, she doesn't matter. Your going to make sure she's okay then we're leaving."

He walked into the room and saw Leah siting up arguing with her father, the girl was feisty. He had to give her that much.

"Dad, I want my music here!"

"You need to rest."

"Music is relaxing dad."

"Sleep."

"Ive been a sleep for forever, please dad. Can you please get my iPod?"

He began to open his mouth when Leah saw Shane out of the corner of her eyes. Her face lit up and Shane was overjoyed at her reaction, maybe he stood a chance with this girl, this wonderful girl that had his heart in her very hands.

"Hey Shane!"

She opened her arm for a hug and Shane walked over. Hugging her loosely his whole body became covered in goosebumps. It was electric, pure electric the way she made him feel.

Stepping back he looked at all the wires around her

"So, what did the doctor say."

She laughed, it was a warm hearty laugh that was contagious.

"A lot of big doctor words, when I asked him to just speak English he said that I was doing better than expected, I should be out of here in a week if nothing goes wrong and my arm is broken but hey, what can I do about that ya know?"

Sitting down at the chair Shane got the information on her. She was still in high school but would soon graduate, she wasn't into any sports, and she didn't have any friends. He began telling her about some of the plans they had for summer tour, she seemed ecstatic and told her that she had been saving up money to go to at least two concerts.

In his thoughts he was thinking "Two, if I have my way you'll be there with me all tour long."

Then her mom said something "Prom is in a month honey."

:Leah's face was emotionless "I'm not going."

Her mom's voice was almost pleading "You didn't go to your junior prom, the cast will be off by then."

With a little bit of anger and hatred behind her voice she scoffed "And just who would take me, no one likes me here and I don't have a boyfriend now so.. do I just go alone like a loser? Thanks mom but, no thanks."

Her mom looked at the floor and said "I think you might by then."

Leah laughed and said "Who?"

No one said anything and she looked at everyone confused then grabbed the TV remote.

Shane stood up and said "I'm sorry, I have to get going. I have a few publicity things to do with my brothers, but I um. I hope you feel better Leah."

He hugged her and breathed in the scent of her clean hair. Leah waved as Shane left the room, Leah's mom followed Shane out the door and stopped him.

"When will you be coming by to visit tomorrow so you can have some time to get to know her?"

How did everyone know that he loved her so much!? He barely understood it.

"I wasn't planning on coming back." Shane whispered, it was ringing as an obvious lie in his head.

"And who believes you?"

Her mother was looking at him from the top of the rims of her glasses. He smiled and chuckled quietly.

"I have a taping of Ellen to do, then I'm gonna fly back here again. 4:00?"

She nodded her head and said "We'll be gone. But you better be here, she hates hospitals and being alone would be hell for her."

Shaking his head Shane walked to the elevator and pressed lobby, Nate by his side. He was in for the long haul now.


	5. Chapter 5

I was riding in a cab towards the hospital and the question kept running through my mind

"So Shane, have you found a new girl for your life yet?"

Of course I had answered no, I mean it was the truth. But as that simple word "no" rang through my head over and over again it just felt wrong... so so wrong. I couldn't figure out why or how, but I just couldn't figure out why it was so hard for me to accept that I was alone. I had accepted it before, why was that so hard to grasp now?

When we arrived at the hospital I paid the driver and made my way to the elevator. Pressing the number that took me to the floor that had been my home for the past few days I relaxed. What was I doing? I don't even know this girl...

Even as the thought left my head I knew it was a lie, I knew that some how some way I knew her. Because when I looked in those eyes I felt like I was finally where I was meant to be. The bell dinged and the lady behind the receptionists desk smiled and waved at me, she thought this whole thing between me and this girl was some type of romance story, personally I think it's just crazy. I am NOT in love with her, I'm just not. I can't be, not after Mitchie.

Turning the corner I knocked on her door as I walked in. Her face pulled up into a smile and she almost yelled "HEY SHANE!" I walked to her and hugged her, the room was empty just as her parents had said. "Hey Leah, how are you feeling?" She tried to shrug her shoulders and winced, apparently she wasn't feeling too great.

"Whats wrong?" She shook her head and tears began falling down her delicate face. I was shocked, what could I do, I didn't know her, her darkest secrets, or what kept her up at night. Wiping the tears carefully off her face I whispered "I'm going to make it all okay again." Her bright blue eyes seemed to stare into me as she whispered "Thank you." Maybe.... I was in love with her.

Her mood immediately changed, she smiled and began watching the tv, it was an old episode of our TV show JONAS. I sat on the chair silently and watched with her, when it was over she turned off the TV and looked at me. You would think it was awkward, but it was almost comforting. I grabbed her hand and she entwined her fingers with mine.

"So... Leah... Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I aspire to be an author, I love writing. I love music, and I'm trying to learn guitar but it's a work in progress, the progress being really slow. I'm way too shy for my own good but once I get to know someone I become really hyper. I have serious trust issues, but for some reason, I know I can trust you."

She smiled, in a way that almost made her look like she was scared. The last part shocked me, because it was how I felt. After everything, not just Mitchie but my whole rockstar life, I had learned that almost everyone had a hidden agenda, but when I looked at her I felt like it was okay to drop every wall I had built up.

"So, Shane. Tell me about you, the real you."

And that's what I did. I dropped every wall I had ever built up against others and told her everything, every little thing about me.


	6. Chapter 6

We talked for an hour about various parts of my life. The good and the bad, the horrible, and the wonderful. I had never felt so trusting in someone and somehow she knew all the right things to say. When to apologize, when to stay quiet, when to tell a joke, and all the things like that. It was natural, it was never awkward, even if the subject of conversation was slightly awkward.

Time flew by and they were bring her the dinner, she smiled and thanked the nurse politely before pushing the food way in disgust.

"What's wrong with it?"

She shook her head no and glared at the food. A thought ran through my head and goosebumps formed on my arms.

"Your not... anorexic are you?"

She looked at me in shock before responding

"No, most definitely not. I love food, just not hospital food. It's gross. I'm more of a large fry and huge piece of cheesecake girl, not vegetable stir fry with some fake potato crap."

I laughed before saying

"Eat, for me. As soon as your out of here I'll get you some real food but for now, eat this nasty fake food as you so call it."

She rolled her eyes at me then ate happily, well, partway happily.

When she was finished she moaned and I laughed. She told me to shut up.

I liked her spunk.

"So. Shane. Your pretty cute, where's your girlfriend."

I laughed

"With her new boyfriend. I'm single."

She nodded her head and said

"Lucky for me."

I looked at her confused

"Lucky you?"

She nodded her head

"I see it this way. I have no boyfriend now, the one I had was abusive and crazy. He raped me all the time and he loved to see me cry. I don't know a real relationship, or what true love is. I've never even talked to a truly good man until now. Here is it on a hospital bed talking to not only the sexiest man on the Earth, but to the sweetest one too. Now, since your single I can hold hope that maybe one day we can have dinner or something together, be closer. If you had a girlfriend though she would get jealous and I wouldn't ever hear from you again once I get out of this hell they call a hospital. For now I can have hope."

I nodded my head and got up

She smiled and I kissed her forehead.

Her whole face flushed pink and I laughed quietly

She smiled and said

"See you tomorrow?"

I nodded my head and said

"Without a doubt."

She smiled and I left the room smiling too. While I was walking out I ran into her father. I smiled at him and he pulled me aside.

"So, have you realized it yet?"

I kicked at the tiles and whispered "yes sir."

He nodded his head and said

"You may like my daughter, and she may like you, but don't forget if you EVER want to do anything with her you need my consent, and just because I talk to you doesn't mean I approve."

He winked and walked away leaving me baffled.


End file.
